Miraculous Benders
by Alyce Reide
Summary: In which five benders and two non-benders encounter bug-mouse-gods who give them magic powers. ...Considering the Hundred-Year War is not yet over, this may not have been the best timing.
1. Tikki

**A/N: To the two people who voted for a Miraculous crossover on my poll, this is for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get inspired for this and post it. But here it is! Miraculous/Avatar! (The name is open to change, though, if you have any suggestions.)**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. The interactions, however...maybe.**

* * *

TIKKI

* * *

"Now, Katara, I kno-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Katara freaks out. "WHAT EVEN ARE YOU?"

"I'm Tikki!" the bug-mouse says. "I'm a kwami. Your kwami!"

Katara pauses in the middle of her waterbending form, letting the water fall back into the river. "My...What's a kwami?"

Tikki smiles at her. "A kwami is like a god, but bound to something specific. I'm the kwami of creation, bound to these earrings." She holds out two beautiful red-and-black earrings in her tiny paws.

Katara pokes them. "What am _I_ supposed to do with them?"

"Wear them!"

"...and?" Katara knows these things never come without a price.

"Then you'll be Ladybug! You'll have the powers of Lucky Charm, creating one object that is whatever you need at the moment, and Miraculous Ladybug, which fixes things! But after you use Lucky Charm you have five minutes before you transform back and I'll need to eat."

Katara smiles. "That does sound pretty cool," she admits, reaching for the earrings.

Tikki helps her fasten them into her ears. "Now, to transform, all you do is say, 'Tikki, spots on!' Try it now! You say 'Tikki, spots off' to detransform."

"Tikki, spots on?" Katara tries.

Tikki vanishes, and during what seems to be about five minutes but is probably actually five seconds, a black-spotted red mask appears on Katara's face, black-spotted red running down her arms and legs, with blue-black gloves and boots. Her hair, as well, gets red streaks, her hair loops turning blue-black...since when can she feel her hair color? Or know the color of things she can't see?

Katara runs to the river and looks at her reflection. Sure enough, she looks exactly like she imagined.

"I'm _beautiful_," she breathes. "_Thank_ you, Tikki!"

Tikki doesn't answer.

Katara grins at her reflection. Then a thought strikes her. She goes through a form, and the water obeys her like it should.

She has her (extremely powerful) bending. She has magical creation powers. She has a bug-mouse god on her side.

The Fire Lord doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

**A/N: I spent awhile thinking up which kwamis go with which Avatar characters, and what their costumes would be. The first7 chapters are going to be pretty short, but then we'll get into the action!**


	2. Wayzz

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two, if anyone's interested. If you have suggestions for ch3, "Plagg", let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

WAYZZ

* * *

"Uh-huh," Sokka says dubiously. "Prove it."

"I should not have to prove what I am saying!" the weird little turtle-duck...bug...thing says.

"Why not?"

The turtle-duck can't come up with a reason.

"So tell me why I shouldn't eat you. Turtle-ducks are yummy."

The turtle-duck looks at him, unamused. (Good. Sokka wasn't trying to be funny.) "First, because I talk. Second, I'm not a turtle-duck, I am the Turtle Kwami of Protection and you are my Chosen."

Sokka considers this. "OK. I like the sound of that. Do I get powers? Like a super-boomerang? Ooh, what about bending even better than Aang's?"

The turtle-duck-kwami inhales slowly. "My name is Wayzz. To transform, say 'Wayzz, shell on'. After-"

Sokka grabs at Wayzz's bracelet. "Wayzz, shell on!" Sokka yells, brandishing his boomerang.

He stares incredulously at his hands as they're encased in green light. His feet, too. And there's something- well, not exactly heavy, but still definitely _there_\- on his back.

He looks into the lake and sees himself in a green suit with a green mask and green gloves and green boots and a green shell on his back. What the heck is with all the green? He's Water Tribe, not Earth Kingdom.

"I want a _blue_ costume next time, Wayzz," Sokka announces. "And a super-boomerang."

Wayzz doesn't answer.

Sokka looks around. "Wayzz?"

* * *

**A/N: ...pretty sure I kept them both in character. If they're not, let me know and I'll fix it.**


	3. Plagg

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, I just want to say that I have this kind of weird headcanon where the kwamis can change their gender to match their holder's, like Waif in Diana Wynne Jones's_ House of Many Ways_. Minor detail, but otherwise I know someone will be very confused and also possibly mad.**

* * *

PLAGG

* * *

"Hi. I'm Plagg. Black Cat kwami of Destruction. You're my Chosen. You have powers, which you invoke by saying 'Plagg, claws out'. After you use Cataclysm, you have five minutes before transforming back. Then you get to feed me cheese. Can I have cheese now?"

Toph taps her toe on the ground. "What?"

"Cheese," Plagg says, the most important part of her speech. "I give you powers. You give me cheese."

"I already have powers," Toph says, tapping her toe a little harder. A spire of earth clips Plagg on the tail, and she yelps: "What was that for?"

"I don't know what 'cheese' is, either," says Toph.

Plagg groans dramatically.

"I'll figure something out," she says finally. "For now, why don't you test out your powers?"

Toph shrugs. "I'm the greatest earthbender of all time. What do I need super powers for?"

"Uh...destroying things?"

Toph considers this. "How do I do it? 'Plagg, claws out'?"

Nothing happens.

"You need to be wearing the ring," Plagg tells her.

Toph feels the air move slightly in front of her face. "I can't see it."

"Huh?" Plagg sounds startled.

Toph points to her milky green eyes and rolls then dramatically. "I'm _blind_."

"O-oh."

"Hey." Toph doesn't like her tone. "That better not mean I can't have these powers!"

"No, no," Plagg says quickly. "I've had blind Chosens before. It's just...startling. Here." Something small, hard, and circular is pressed into Toph's hand. "Put this on. _Then_ say 'Plagg, claws out'."

Toph fumbles awkwardly with the ring for a moment before getting it on her finger. It somehow fits perfectly. "Plagg, claws out!"

A strange tingle starts at her toes (_oh no, not _shoes) and runs up her legs. Toph really isn't sure she likes this, but by the time she's thought of changing her mind she can feel the triangles on her head.

She reaches up and touches them. _Ears_? Weird.

"I bet I look _super_ cool," she announces to nobody. She stomps on the ground, and launches into the air on a rock tower.

Toph can hear _everything_.

She could already hear better than most people, but now her hearing is _unbelievably_ good.

Superpowers _rock_.

Toph decides to test her other power out. "Cataclysm." She bends down and touches the rock.

Seconds later she's freefalling towards the ground. Maybe not such a great-

hey, what's this on her back? How could a stick help-

Okay then. It's a super-stick. That just stopped her from falling and put her on the ground. Okay. Cool.

"Note to self," Toph says, brushing off her leather pants. "No more magicking rocks."

* * *

**A/N: Toph. The Blind Earthbender Who Now Also Has Magic Destruction Powers. You're welcome, strange places of my imagination. Violetsz, I hope that lived up to your expectations! I love Toph, she and Iroh are my favorite characters. Gottalovebooks14, sorry. I do hope this will be Zutara (it's definitely not...uh...Katoph?...anyway I can't imagine those two together AT ALL they're barely even friends for AGES), but we'll see where my brain goes.**


	4. Trixx

**A/N: I think Zuko would like to be able to create illusions. He's not a really good liar, but I gave him Trixx because of an idea about hiding his scar. I don't personally think he should have to, but I think he'd feel like he needed to. If there were a kwami of honor, though...**

* * *

TRIXX

* * *

"Hello, Prince Zuko."

Zuko yelps (though he will deny it later), spinning to see a tiny floating orange _thing_. "What the _hell_-"

"I don't care for swearing," the thing says. "My name is Trixx. I was _going_ to grant you the power of illusion, but if you'd rather swear at me-"

"What the _Agni_-" Zuko aims a fire blast at the little monster.

"Oh spirits, not one of _those_," Trixx sighs. The fire passes right through him.

He's a spirit!

Oh, Agni, Zuko just firebent at a _spirit_, probably a powerful one despite the size, Tui and La were _fish_ why can't this one be a whatever the hell it is, _oh_ he's in so much _trouble_-

"Huh?"

"Put it on," Trixx repeats. "You put on the necklace. Do I need to tell you how to do that?"

Zuko's helped his mother and Azula with their jewelry before. He nods.

"Good. Then you say 'Trixx, let's pounce' to activate the magic. You transform back either by using your special power, Mirage, or by saying 'Trixx, let's rest'. You got all that?"

Zuko nods faintly. The spirit..._isn't_ going to hurt him?

"Hey, I'm just a kwami, not a spirit."

Oops. He said that out loud.

Trixx chuckles. "Yes, you did. Anyway, kwamis are a little less...vengeful than your spirits. So you firebent at me. I've had worse- one of my Chosens tried to hold me down and cut off my ears!"

Zuko stares. How could anyone be that _insane_?

Trixx holds the necklace a little closer. "C'mon. I Chose you. At least give it a try?"

Zuko fastens the chain around his throat. It feels strange. He's never worn a necklace before. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

He feels a strange tickle run over every inch of his skin. What the- He glances at his hands in time to see a crimson, nearly black material completely cover them

Zuko looks at his feet. They're in black knee-high boots. Boots which, oddly enough, are so tight they're like a second skin, and without changing material change into reddish-orange pants and

And yeah, the rest of him is covered in reddish-orange too and

What's that swishy thing on his leg? Is that a sword at his hip? What's on his head?

A tail. Not a sword, a flute. Absurdly tall ears.

A _flute_?

Zuko is going to have a lot of questions for Trixx.

* * *

**A/N: poor kid. He spends all this time learning to sword fight, and now he has to learn to flute fight too!**


End file.
